The Fire That Is Left Behind
by CheeseVampire
Summary: Hiro hasn't firebended since Tadashi died.


**And now it's my turn to write something for this fandom! I loved the movie to bits, and I really hope you'll enjoy this.**

**Basically, the universe they are in is completely the same as in the movie. Except there are benders! May or may not write more in this universe. I've got exams coming up, so it might be some time. **

**And since English isn't my first language: if you find any errors, please let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of either Big Hero 6 or Avatar: The last airbender! Though I wish I did..**

* * *

><p>Most days he was able to succesfully ignore the burning feeling that was trying to claw its way out of his chest. On other days, he felt like he was going to explode and leave nothing but an empty shell, surrounded by the broken pieces that was supposed to be his life. On those days, he would take a deep breath, try not to taste the ashes on his tongue, and look away from the empty bed that used to be his brother's.<p>

Tears would burn in his eyes like molten lava and he would refuse to let them fall, cursing the fire and what it had taken from him.

* * *

><p>"Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere."<p>

* * *

><p>Fire was pumping through his veins, but he paid it no mind, and instead concentrated on the burning in his legs. He had to catch up to Baymax, had to get him back to the The Lucky Cat. His legs were stumbling over each other, and he was sure he was going to get a bruise where he had fallen into the trashcans when he had tried to make a sudden u-turn to follow Baymax down an alleyway. He finally caught sight of the robot again after pounding down a set of stairs that led to the exit of another alley. He bent over, took a huge gulp of air and felt the sparks dance in his throat.<p>

He resolutely took another breath and quelled the kindling fire, before he ran over to join Baymax.

* * *

><p>"I have found where your tiny robot wants to go."<p>

"I told you! It's broken! It's not trying to go – huh?"

* * *

><p>Somebody had stolen his microbots. Somebody had taken them, and started the fire. His mind was going a mile a minute, neverending questions and theories forming rapidly. Warmth was spreading through his chest. The panic of being attacked by his own invention was slowly receeding, leaving him with enough sense to drag Baymax with him to the nearest police station, his only remaining microbot firmly clasped in his hand.<p>

Hauling Baymax home after the fiasco at the station, was an incident he was not going to revisit. Ever. Getting Baymax past Aunt Cass, without her noticing, was slightly less cringe inducing. Hiro was not sure that the old lady from the flower shop two blocks away, would ever fully recover from being cuddled by a giant marshmallow with legs. And Baymax probably would never get over being airbended into a wall by said old lady. He shuddered, grabbed Baymax under the arm and tried to get him into his charging station. After successfully getting the robot into his charger, Hiro promptly collapsed on his bed with a heartfelt sigh. After a moment, he brought the microbot up to his eyes, tiredly scrutinizing it.

The warmth in his chest was getting uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>"Tadashi is gone."<p>

"When will he return?"

"He's dead, Baymax."

…

"It still hurts."

* * *

><p>So maybe building Baymax a carbon fiber armor and downloading karate onto his datavase, had not been Hiro's brightest idea. But he had to find the guy who had stolen his microbots and started the fire! He was the one who was responsible for what had happened to Tadashi. And Hiro was sure as hell not doing that alone and without any kind of help. (A tiny voice reminded him that he was perfectly capable of creating terrifying infernos, just like the one that had taken Tadashi. He buried that thought with a flinch).<p>

He had not counted on GoGo, Wasabi, Fred and Honey Lemon showing up, just when he and Baymax were about to make their move. The last thing Hiro heard before the container nearly smashed them, was Wasabi's high pitched scream. Baymax had gotten between them a the container just in time, much to Hiro's delight. But with a quick twist of earth, he was being dragged towards Wasabi's car by a forceful GoGo, his protests falling on deaf ears. GoGo's crazy driving, and the chase that followed through the streets of San Fransokyo, made the fire within him roar to life, begging to be let out, to devour, to leave nothing behind. The dip into the water made the fire go out with a violent hiss. The air-bubble Wasabi bended around them kept them from drowning. He was loath to let it burst so that Baymax could drag them all back up to the surface.

Once on dry land, a harsh gust of air left him shivering and with his hair standing on end. Honey send him a sheepish smile while Fred loudly declared that he knew a place where they could go. After he had retrieved his beanie from where it had been blown up on a balcony.

Sparks danced on his fingertips.

* * *

><p>"If we're gonna catch this guy, I need to upgrade all of you."<p>

"Hiro, we'd like to help, but we're just… us."

"No, you could be way more."

* * *

><p>Working on the suits had made Hiro feel almost… like nothing was wrong. He was doing what he loved to do. Tinkering, inventing, making bits and pieces fit together like a puzzle, letting the energy within him flow through his veins like a warm fire on a cold night. Only this time, instead of Tadashi looming over his shoulder and making comments, he now had Baymax standing behind him like a fluffy, oversized bodyguard. Who regularly insisted on scanning him.<p>

He felt good. For the first time since Tadashi's death, he actually felt alright.

On his and Baymax's first flight, the fire in his chest filled him to the brim with bubbling joy.

* * *

><p>"Professor Callaghan? The explosion… You died."<p>

"No. I had your microbots."

"But… T-tadashi… you just let him die…" – "Give me the mask, Hiro."

"He went in there to save you!"

"That was his mistake!"

* * *

><p>He snapped. He ordered Baymax to destroy. And then he let go of the fire, let it sweep him away in its burning embrace, poured all of his feelings into the inferno to make it burn brighter, stronger, bigger. It hurts and its terrifying and he can not stop it. (The voice maliciously whispered this is how Tadashi died, this is how he ).<p>

Honey Lemon had put the chip back into Baymax. Wasabi had pulled the water from the container in his suit and put out as much of the fire as he could. Callaghan was water churned and the earth rumbled. Baymax's scanner was damaged.

He left them there, flying away on Baymax, slowly burning up from the inside.

* * *

><p>"Tadashi is… gone."<p>

"Tadashi is here."

* * *

><p>With the image of his brother's smile in his mind, and teartracks on his cheeks he smiles and lights a little fire in his palms. It flickers, before it stabilises and beats in time with his own heart.<p> 


End file.
